Stress Reliever
by c-leeqa
Summary: Ulquiorra is pushed around, thrown inside bathroom stalls, lockers and even empty storage rooms. All in all he is a useless person who lets everybody stump on him without fighting back. It is not that he can't he just doesn't see the need in beating up trash but the pressure of being bullied every day does accumulate. Stress is released in the form of violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A Normal Night

The sound of metal smashing against human flesh and the shouts of the crowd filled Ulquiorra's senses making his bloodlust boil more but it wasn't shown on his expressionless face but on the aura that surrounded his body in dark heavy waves.

Ulquiorra's opponent was already panting and covered in sweat and blood, a complete contrast against Ulquiorra's spotless white clothes and blood free face.

Ulquiorra was standing with his left hand tucked inside his left pocket while his right hand hanging lazily against his sides. Never once did Ulquiorra lift his left hand to injure the man before him. He simply dodged and attacked the man's vital points dealing deadly blows on the foolish man.

Running out of options Ulquiorra's opponent shouted while he charged at the expressionless man his fists raised anger clouding his mind making his movements predictable.

Ulquiorra simply side stepped from the man's barred fist and charging body and brought his right hand to the man's stomach hard making the man vomit blood. Before the blood could get to his clothes he kicked the man in his stomach again where he hit earlier. The man stumbled and falls hard on his back with the pressure of the attack.

Then the crowd began the traditional countdown they make when a person goes down, _10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! You're trashed!_

Smirking inside his mind he turned around from the unconscious body and walked out of the arena. The crowd parted making room for Ulquiorra either from respect or fear he doesn't know but he could hardly care. This is his time, this is the time of the bat. Just like a bat his active self is dormant during the day and awakens during the night. During the day he is "geeky Ulquiorra who lets every one push him around" and in the bite of the night he is "The Bat".

Just like the nocturnal habits of a bat, during the day Ulquiorra's blood lust is inactive and his eyes carefully hidden behind his black locks and thick glasses but in the light of the moon his true colors are revealed painting his presence with dark waves and green soul piercing eyes revealed to the world.

He walked towards his personal room and he shredded the white uniform that was given to him by the organizers of the "Underground Arena" or also known as UGA into black jeans and big hoodie hiding his big forest green eyes and pale skin. They might call this the "Underground Arena" ironically it isn't completely underground, well half if it is. On the surface it is a fancy condo but the other half of it is the whole arena. Every fighter is ranked according to his number of matches won and lost. The higher your rank is the higher your floor is. He opened the window and looked down, his room is a good six stories high. Smiling slightly, _this won't be a problem for me._

Completely leaning out of the window he stood on the railing and observed the floors below. From the sixth floor to the third there was nothing that could hinder his fall to the ground. Looking farther down to the second floor there is a pole poking from a room directly below his, well four floors below that is. Closing his eyes and completely stepping into the empty air he fell feet first. He twisted in the air so that his face faced the ground and with perfect timing he stretched his hands in front of him as he grabbed the pole poking out of the second floor to delay his descend. He twisted three times on the pole using his hands before letting go and landing on his toes on the ground. Looking around the dark alley and started walking blending perfectly with the dark.

Yes, this is just another normal night for Ulquiorra Ciffer.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it... :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Special thanks to raindownchaos for helping me with the editing of the story and for making it more fun to read... and hopefully the readers will think that way too... :) Another special thanks to lilarin for helping me gain new ideas and in improving the story line... have fun reading... :)

* * *

Chapter 2:

Blue catches green

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ri-!

A pale hand with black painted nails reached towards his blaring alarm clock to silence the damn thing. Emotionless forest green eyes peeked out of green covers and looked up onto the white sealing of his room. He got out of bed wearing white pajamas that somehow looked as white as his pale skin. He went inside the bathroom inside his room and started showering.

He went down the stairs to be greeted by maids lined against the railing bowing at his elegant figure. He still hadn't worn his fake eye glasses meaning his striking green eyes were out for the world to see.

"Good morning, Cifer-sama." A black clad old butler greeted Ulquiorra at the end of the stairs and the very long line of bowing maids.

"Good morning, Alex-san." Ulquiorra greeted the butler in a monotone voice before making his way to the dining room to have breakfast with his so called "father."

Before stepping inside the dining room Ulquiorra bowed and says with the same emotionless voice as he greeted Alex. "Good morning, Aizen-sama." He straightened up and walked towards the insanely huge dining table.

Aizen sat at the very end of the table and Ulquiorra sat on the other side of it. How they accomplished talking to each other in little over a whisper while so far away was a mystery that Sherlock Holmes himself could not solve.

"How was your fight last night, Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked with that kind and overly happy face, his brown eyes hiding behind the eye glasses the ex captain wore that crinkled with the curves of his lips.

"It was the same as ever, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra responded with the usual monotone voice of his.

Breakfast then proceeded with only sound of rustling newspaper and the clanking sound of silverware scraping against porcelain plates.

Aizen is not Ulquiorra's biological father. Aizen adopted the teen when he was just eleven years old staying in a rundown orphanage after his parents died in a car accident when he was 6 years old. He was saved by Aizen and was taken cared of since then, but in the first year of living with Aizen he was being trained for some sort of organization that Aizen runs, the Underground Arena.

When Aizen asked Ulquiorra about joining the organization he did not hesitate to say yes. He needed to repay Aizen for everything that the man gave him: the clothes, food to eat, a comfy bed to sleep in, the education (that was sorely lacking during his stay in that equally lacking orphanage) and most of all something to call home, even though it doesn't really have that much of a typical "homey" vibe, but a home none the less.

Breakfast was eaten in silence until the time of Ulquiorra's departure for school came. He bid Aizen goodbye before grabbing his fake glasses from a silver tray that Alex held high with both hands while bowing a little.

Ulquiorra and Aizen both wore glasses that somehow altered the way they look. During the day Aizen has the image of a good father and nice CEO of the Sōsuke Group but during the night he is a cold and calculating mafia boss.

Ulquiorra really didn't know why Aizen required that he wear fake eye glasses with really thick lenses that forbids anyone from seeing his face but allowed him to see perfectly through it. Was that even possible? Well, since this is Aizen nothing's impossible. He was just told to wear them for… as Aizen put it "Precaution measures for the Underground Arena."

Ulquiorra got in the black limo and rested his green eyes on the sun behind the clouds and thick cover of the leaves and branches of the tress that they pass until the huge gates of Aizen's mansion appeared before them.

_Another boring day in a boring life_… Ulquiorra thought as the black limo made its way to Ulquiorra's version of "hell", school.

* * *

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ri-! Crash!

A tan hand peeked out of blue covers as it sent the blaring alarm clock flying towards the wall of the bedroom. Groaning a little the boy sat up from his bed making the covers slip from his tan chest and well defined abs to his boxer clad lower half.

Emitting another groan, Grimmjow stood up and made his way to the bathroom in his room. Sloppily taking off his boxers and bumping into an unknown object on the messy bedroom floor. Making his shower short, he stormed inside their kitchen to find newly cooked Japanese food ready on the table. Smiling he greeted an apron wearing girl with the same blue hair as him. "Hey mom."

Gimmjow's mother looked up and cerulean eyes stared into the same shade of bright blue orbs .

Anabeth smiled a little at her son, "Good morning, Grimm." She said in a melodic beautiful voice. She was really beautiful, pale face of delicate features framed with cerulean curvy hair. Equally pale smooth skin hidden behind a plain blue sweatshirt and black skirt hugging her supple body shape.

Grimmjow kissed Anabeth's forehead tenderly before he sat on the table, enthusiastically engulfing everything on his plate. "Mom, this is so goo-." He was not able to finish when a rolled newspaper bashed him hard in the head.

"Slow down you, pig." a deep voice said with thick amusement.

Grimmjow glared up at the perpetrator of hurting his head. Growling at his father he says, "Shut it, old man. I'm no pig."

Nathan shook his head at his son, "Tsk, tsk. When are you going to learn respect for your old man?" He replied, his lacking the necessary venom for the words.

Staring at Nathan it was easy to see where Grimmjow got his good looks. The bluenette has his father's face and skin tone with the differences being the gray knowledgeable eyes and blond locks of the older man.

Smiling now, Grimmjow answers back, "When you stop being an ass."

Anabeth chuckled at her son's comment and continued serving food to her two most beloved men, her husband and only son.

Breakfast was eaten with the banter of father and son and the small musical chuckles of a beautiful lady filling the room.

After another mouthful of food Grimmjow glanced towards the wall clock in the kitchen and almost chocked on his food. "I'm late! Gotta go!" he quickly stood up from his chair kissing Anabeth again on the forehead and giving Nathan a small punch on the shoulder.

_Yeah another great day in a great life_, Grimmjow thought as he ran towards his new school without a second glance at his loving family.

xxx

Ulquiorra told the driver to stop a few blocks away from school. He doesn't want anyone knowing his background as Aizen's adopted son. It was quite easy to hide seeing as he didn't have the same last name as Aizen's.

The Sōsuke Group is one of the Dynasty Corporations of Japan alongside the Kuchiki Incorporation. In terms of wealth and influence they could easily change the flow of economy of the country. So in other words many money hungry trashes would definitely want to be on the good side of the head of the Sōsuke Group, with being goody-goody with his son but Aizen won't have that so he retained Ulquiorra's last name. Sure it would help Ulquiorra's bullying problems if he announced to the whole school that he is Aizen Sōsuke's adopted son but hey, who would believe that shit. Who would believe that a nerdy kid like him could be the son of Japan's most influential man?

So here is Ulquiorra quietly strolling towards his school not in the least bit hurried knowing that as soon as he enter that dreaded place the bullying would start.

Ulquiorra stepped inside the prestigious gates of his personal version of hell, school. As expected the bullying started right away. He was pushed around by passing students and every time he drops to the ground they would mockingly say sorry and spit on their hands before reaching out to Ulquiorra for trying to help him up. It took him seven falls to the ground and more painful shoves before he arrived at the entrance of the school's mansion like building.

As expected there were a couple of people gathered around his shoe locker, probably from another note either saying that he should die or some sort of far fetch accusation saying that he cheats during the ranking exams seeing as he is always first amidst the second year students.

When he made his way to his locker the crowd parted and unlike the scene he witnesses in the Underground Arena where he is unsure why the crowd always parts whenever he walks through, in this hell it was quite certain. They all avoided him like a plague, fearful of catching whatever virus or illness he posses.

Finally stopping at his locker to find a different kind of note written in bold angry red letters, "Go die you faggot!" he raised a delicate brow knowing that it would be hidden behind the glasses and his black hair. He crumpled the note and opened his shoe locker to find his indoor shoes missing. When he turned around he saw that the crowd of people around his locker before now empty. Nothing is left along the white corridors but him.

Making a sigh in his mind he started looking for his indoors shoes and quietly thanking the heavens because he would be definitely late for the first subject, well, if he didn't have free period that is.

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! God fucking shit! Dammit!"Grimmjow shouted as he ran towards Hueco Mundo Academy. Hueco Mundo Academy is a well known international school for spoiled rich bastards. Ironically Grimmjow is neither spoiled nor a rich bastard. He's just some lucky kid who happens to be super smart, his dad works in said international school and is related to the academy's principal. Granted special conditions, he is a scholarship student of the academy. Everything is free from food in the cafeteria, to books and all that shit.

He continued to run until he arrived at the gate to regretfully find it closed another series of cursing and promised pain to the person that closed the gate. Grimmjow took off to find another way to get inside. He jogged through the tall walls looking for some sort of hole hidden behind trash cans or anything for that shit. Even a prestigious school should have one. Come on! Every damn school has one! But alas he found none. The tall walls didn't have any sort of contortion, a hole and sadly even a scratch for that matter.

"Fucking rich school and fucking perfect holeless wall!" Grimmjow muttered under his breath as he looked around for another way to get in.

After jogging for a short while he found a tall sakura tree near the wall. Grinning Grimmjow stepped back from the wall and tossed his bag over the wall with ease. Taking a few more steps back, Grimmjow ran towards the wall and using the momentum of his run he was able to run on the wall as well. When he started losing his momentum he grabbed on the flat top of the wall. With the grace of a feline he jumped from the wall to land perfectly on a sturdy branch of the tree.

Aside from the pink petals of the cherry blossoms he found another colorful object that added to the pretty mix. It was red, white and had black markings on it. "Indoor shoes?" Grimmjow voiced with wonder as he picked the tattered shoes. It looked like traditional indoor shoes but it was worn out and held incomprehensible writings on it. Without looking down on the ground he jumped down to land on something soft.

Grimmjow looked down to see a mop of black locks framing a pale doll face and the most striking green eyes that he has seen his entire life.

Ulquiorra blankly stared at the angular handsome face and cerulean eyes of the man that landed on top of him. He was still looking for his indoor shoes when a bag coming from the other side of the wall of the academy caught his attention. It made him curious so he came to investigate and the next thing that he knew an incredibly handsome man pops out of nowhere to land on top of him dislodging his glasses in the process.

Grimmjow lay there mesmerized at the green pools. _So beautiful_, he thought as he unconsciously brought his hand to stroke a pale cheek and inwardly relished at the soft skin.

Ulquiorra was about to tell the man to get off him but stopped when the man stroked his right cheek. He inclined his head a little confused at the way the man looked at him but otherwise he remained emotionless.

_How cute!_ Grimmjow thought as the person under him inclined a head to the side and slightly marveled at the person's beautiful face even though it was devoid of any emotion. _I bet she would look more breathtaking with a smile on._

Finally finding his voice Ulquiorra said in his monotone voice, "Get off me." and as soon as the words left his mouth he felt the hand that was stroking his cheek stop.

Grimmjow froze at the sound of the person's voice. His dreams of meeting a beautiful girl shattered. That voice definitely belongs to a male and not a female. It took him awhile to absorb this new information as he moved to comply with this girly man's demand settling in a sitting position on the grass. "Sorry about that." He said in a sheepish voice as he scratched the back of his head.

Ulquiorra looked at the handsome man without any emotion before he started looking for his glasses. He found them lying on the grass and he moved to pick them up, "Don't mention it." He said as he slid the glasses back on his nose.

Grimmjow's nose crinkled with distaste as he looked at the person's new appearance. The striking green eyes and doll like features were now hidden behind the thick lenses of the nerdy glasses, such a disappointment to hide such a breathtaking face. He stretched his right hand for the man to shake as he introduced himself with his usual blusterous way, "The name's Grimmjow, nice to meet ya."

Ulquiorra glanced at Grimmjow's hand before returning his gaze at the man named Grimmjow. "Ulquiorra." He said in his usual monotone voice.

Grimmjow awkwardly let his hand slide to his side when Ulquiorra didn't return the gesture. Things started to become awkward so he trailed his eyes from anything aside for the person sitting across him. His attention was brought to the tattered indoor slippers that he saw earlier.

Ulquiorra followed Grimmjow's line of vision and he saw his indoor shoes and as expected it was tattered, you wouldn't think that it was spotless yesterday with the writings and state of the shoes. "I will be taking this." He said as a pale hand reached for his indoor shoes lying on the sakura filled grass.

Without thinking Grimmjow he grabbed the pale hand that reached for the indoor shoes that he found, "Wait!"

Ulquiorra emotionlessly looked at the hand that grabbed his right hand and to Grimmjow's cerulean eyes that went larger by the minute. "What do you want?" he asked.

If possible Grimmjow's eyes went larger. Did he just ask a question? He thought as he unconsciously started to caress the soft pale skin. The sentence that the man before him had no stress or the required tone to make it sound like a question but just had the components to make it a question. _Oh how nice would it be to hear this man scream, or see that emotionless face contort into an expression of pain and pleasure when I-._ He shook his head furiously and let go of the soft hand that he held as he cleared his head of the unnecessary thoughts. What was he thinking?! Thinking of things like that about another person, no less a man at that, well even though he looks like a girl this person is still a man. "I just transferred here so I was wondering if you could show me the way to the principal's office." He said sheepishly. _What's wrong with you, Grimmjow? Acting like some shy bastard! This is not you!_

Ulquiorra stepped away from Grimmjow and started walking away from the handsome man.

"Hey! At least tell me where the principal's office is!" Grimmjow shouted as he watched with alarm as Ulquiorra walked away from him.

Without glancing back Ulquiorra replied, "If you want to know where the principal's office is follow me, trash."

Grimmjow fumed at being called trash. "Hey! You-!"

"Talk back, trash and you're on your own." Ulquiorra said cutting of Grimmjow's protests.

Still fuming but with his temper slightly in check he followed Ulquiorra inside the mansion like building of the academy.

* * *

Ulquiorra walked through the empty corridors of the school with a fuming blue-haired man behind him. He held his battered indoor shoes inside his right hand and wore a spotless pair on his white socks.

Well Ulquiorra knows that this would happen so he already brought his own pair which is both clean and not battered in any way but why bother looking for the battered pair? No apparent reason really he just loved seeing the expressions of the people who are responsible for his battered shoes to see the believed shoes looking brand spanking new. Of course he would have to return the clean pair inside his locker to find them the next day in the same state as the ones before. But the expressions on their faces are worth the cost of the countless pairs that he brings to school every day.

Grimmjow continued to curse under his breath as they walked in relative silence through the equally silent corridors of the academy. Trying to calm himself he settled with looking around and observing the interior of Hueco Mundo Academy.

As expected of a famous international school it has state of the art technology and exceeds an aura of grace and prestige. The windows on the right side of the corridor all stood tall stretching from the ceiling to the floor and is framed with red and gold curtains. On the left side of the corridor held double doors with pristine high quality wood.

Grimmjow was so lost in his musings that he didn't notice that Ulquiorra already stopped walking and happen to bump into him. His face slammed straight into the black locks that surprisingly felt silky soft and smelt unbelievably nice.

No looking a bit disturbed or moved when Grimmjow bumped into him he said without turning around, "We are here." after saying that he started walking away without a second glance.

Grimmjow again stood shocked at just what happened. Is _it okay for a man to smell that good? _Shaking the thoughts away and the scent and feel of that black hair he looked around at where Ulquiorra led him.

He stood before another set of double doors making him gasp with shock and awe. If the double doors earlier were already grand they all turn pale compared to this. It was made of black shiny imported wood and was framed with gold linings. Almost afraid of marring the perfect thing with the slightest pressure he pushed the door open to meet his lively uncle and principal of this prestigious school, Gin.

* * *

A/N: Reviews will be well appreciated... It makes me want to continue writing the story... Thank you for making it this far... :)


End file.
